memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Romulan starships
IRW? How can we be so sure that all warbirds have the prefix IRW? IIRC it was only mentioned once and the warbirds on the casualty display in "The Siege of AR-558" had the prefix PWB. On second thought, how do we know it is a prefix at all? Yes, N'Vek referred to his vessel as the "Imperial Romulan Warbird Khazara" but nobody ever said "IRW Khazara". That's like saying the Enterprise has the prefix F.S.S. just because Picard indroduces himself as "Captain Picard of the Federation starship Enterprise"--James Cody 09:38, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) Prefixes Can someone please point me to where "IRW", "PWB", or "Pi" come from? I am unware of any permitted resource that includes those, and can only guess at what they mean. But then, I'm not an expert on Romulan starships! If they are, as I suspect they might be, fanon they should probably be removed wherever used. Thanks for the help. Aholland 16:14, 16 March 2006 (UTC) :PWB Koderex explains where "PWB" is from - apparently an LCARS display. Again, my suggestion, upload and link to display graphics somehow if that's the only resource of some information. :"IRW" - I think this was mentioned by Romulans in some cases while identifying their ships. Surely not in all cases, though, which means that some of the prefixes should probably be removed. :"Pi" - wasn't Pi (starship) called "Pi" on-screen? I think it was, but I might be wrong. -- Cid Highwind 16:23, 16 March 2006 (UTC) You are right, "Pi" was used and there's no problem there; I misread the chart that it was a prefix. Sorry! But I've looked for "IRW" but can't find it in any script and don't remember it ever being spoken. It could have been on a graphic, but I don't know where. Ditto on PWB - I'd like to have its source cited if based on production art. Aholland 16:39, 16 March 2006 (UTC) ::Here you go: Image from "Image in the sand", Image from "The siege of AR-558" and Image from "The siege of AR-558" --Jörg 16:45, 16 March 2006 (UTC) Thanks! That clears up the PWB Tomal and PWB Koderex. Do you have anything in your back pocket as to IRW? Aholland 17:00, 16 March 2006 (UTC) ::One source for "IRW" is dialogue from the episode : ::*TROI: Where am I? ::*N'VEK: You are aboard the Imperial Romulan Warbird Khazara. I am Sub-Commander N'Vek. ::--Jörg 17:12, 16 March 2006 (UTC) Nice. So it looks like the Khazara can carry the IRW prefix (which should be spelled out somewhere in the article). But is there anything as to the other ships, or is it just an assumption that one ship being IRW means that all ships are IRW? Aholland 17:21, 16 March 2006 (UTC) ::: The same assumption that has given every Starfleet vessel the USS prefix, when it is full well known that not every Starfleet vessel mentioned on screen was noted as having the USS prefix. A similar discussion exists regarding the Klingon prefixes IKC vs. IKS. --Alan del Beccio 06:05, 17 March 2006 (UTC) This is probably not a bad assumption under the circumstances, for the same reason Alan del Beccio pointed out for USS, but the explanation of what IRW means and a note that it is an assumption should be placed in the article. Aholland 12:05, 17 March 2006 (UTC) IRW redux :from "Template:IRW" Not sure I agree with this template usage. "IRW" isn't official, it's more of an assumed, also since "PWB" has been used. Technically all of those Romulan ships with IRW prefix should probably be at just the ship name Haakona, for example. --Alan del Beccio 00:27, 2 February 2008 (UTC) I see that the page was updated with this template, but I still don't see that this is a totally legit prefix. At least anymore than IKC is, which was referenced in the same format, and which we do not seem to recognize. --Alan 20:22, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :I just used it because all the ship pages had IRW in the title. If that's not correct, the pages should all be moved to "Haakona" or whatever. :Perhaps we should instead "presume" that all Romulan ships have "PWB", seeing that was actually established on DS9 causality lists. It would also be more consistent to have all Romulan ships with the same registry.– Cleanse 00:38, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Should we change the IRW to PWB? In the episode "Image in the Sand", there are Romulan starships with PWB. This episode is set in 2375. Many episodes later, we have the Dividices and the Genorex. Shouldn't their IRW be changed to PWB? (I see the PWB as a change instituted throughout the Romulan Empire, and the IRW being retired.) What do you think?Throwback 18:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :If it was seen as "IRW", it's IRW. The speculation that IRW was retired and PWB instituted is merely speculation. -- sulfur 18:35, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I checked the dialogue for the episode in which these ships are named. They are simply identified as Dividices and Genorex.Throwback 19:38, May 16, 2011 (UTC) PWB meaning... Just came across this. Is no one willing to jump out with the obvious assumption that PWB stands for "Praetor's War Bird"? :We don't put assumptions in articles, even if they are obvious and make sense. We need it said somewhere in canon(or even from non-canon to get some kind of apocrypha note) 31dot (talk) 09:57, April 19, 2013 (UTC)